Accepting the Truth
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: Gene accepts the truth about Alex with some help from Molly and Caroline Price, he then sets about appologising. Rated M for smut and language. One shot.


A/N – This is set at the end of the 2nd series but is AU, I think that Alex realised she was in love with Gene during this series and this what might have happened, if a hopeless romantic had written the script!

A2A belongs to Kudos.

**Accepting the Truth**

"Talk to me Alex. If I mean anything at all to you."

So she did, she told him the truth, against her better judgment, the pleading in his eyes was impossible to ignore. There was an angry pout on his lips, but the look in his eyes told a different story, she'd broken through the long standing barriers around his heart and he wanted - no needed – to know if she felt the same. If she fobbed him off with a glib answer, he'd know and that would be it, game over. He'd repair the barriers and stop hoping.

Alex realised that all the flirtations and teasing had been leading to this point from the very start. Even though she knew he'd never believe her, even though every cell in her brain was screaming at her to stop the beseeching look in his eyes was impossible to ignore – so she told him. And waited for the world to collapse.

XXXXX

"Don't you dare run out on me Drake! Haven't I had enough shit to cope with lately with that prat?" Gene nodded at Chris.

But Alex had gone. Everyone was looking at him opened mouthed, realising that this argument was far more serious than any of the others.

"Piss off to Luigi's the lot of you."

Gene stamped back into his office, slamming the door to make it obvious that company was NOT required.

XXXXX

Alex ran home, well to her flat above Luigi's restaurant, which sometimes felt more like home than 2008, even if there was no Molly.

She felt guilty about Molly every day and that guilt was aggravated because she'd been such a bad mother, always putting work first and not having any real quality time with her daughter.

Alex had ruefully admitted that Evan was a far better parent than she'd ever be. Gene's accusation that she was a cold mother only re-enforced that guilt.

She'd lost him, her rock, her constant the only person who took away her fear and made Alex feel safe in this nightmare existence.

Alex hoped fervently that the drug they were going to use to fight the infection coursing through her veins would do it's job and she would wake up in 2008. If she was forced to stay in the 1980s without Gene, she didn't have a clue how she'd survive.

The tears were falling thick and fast by the time Alex slammed the front door, she threw herself onto the sofa and had a good hard cry. A small, optimistic part of her mind had hoped that Gene would have accepted that she was telling him the truth, but she should have known better.

She'd been with him practically every day for the past 2 years, in that time he'd never shown any sign that this…..world was anything other than East London in the 1980s.

Alex pulled the throw from the back of the sofa and hugged it tightly, pretending it was a warm body belonging to an arrogant, stubborn, Mancunian copper, she lay down and tried not to think of Gene as the tears poured from her.

XXXXX

The future! For fuck's sake. What did she take him for? At least he had his answer; she was just using him to get her own way. He felt like a gullible fool, so easily taken in by a pretty face, although his instinct told him that she really cared. That intense look she'd given him in the interview room a few weeks ago was proof they were more than just colleagues and he felt sure that if Shaz hadn't interrupted it would have ended in a kiss.

Gene sighed and refilled his glass, all this angst was bad for his liver and his lungs, he lit a small cigar.

The rest of the team could drink by themselves tonight, he was going somewhere on his own, to get pissed and laid and not necessarily in that order.

He wanted uncomplicated sex, rough, carnal and most of all not with HER. He needed to loose himself in a warm, willing, probably paid for body, forget about Alex Drake and how she was laughing at him, stamping on his heart in those ridiculously high stilettos.

Gene threw his feet on the edge of his desk and settled down to think about what to do next, Alex's warrant card was still on the desk top taunting him. Was he right to suspend her? She was clearly deranged – all that bollocks about the future – he couldn't have her on his team if he didn't trust her, could he? But there was something so compelling about her, as if she actually believed what she was saying.

Gene held the glass in his long fingers and peered into the amber depths, trying to detach his emotions – something he'd never been able to do where DI Drake was concerned. The small, almost forgotten screen on his desk flickered into life, Gene withdrew his legs and sat forward, gazing at it opened mouthed.

A young girl appeared, she was wearing school uniform, had long light brown hair and a large mole on her cheek. She seemed to look straight at Gene.

"Hello Mr Hunt."

Shit how much had he drunk? Gene put the glass down, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"You work with my mum, Alex Drake."

"Yeah and she's finally driven me round the twist, always knew she would."

"Oh you're not mad, Mr Hunt. This is a turning point for you; your….life will go one of two ways depending on your actions tonight."

"I haven't got to go through a bloody wardrobe or down a rabbit hole have I?" Gene was almost convinced this was a whisky-induced dream.

"No just watch and listen."

Molly stood to one side and Gene saw that she was in a hospital; there was a figure in the only bed in a private room. The picture zoomed in and he could see the face of the patient clearly, it was Alex. Gene's jaw dropped slightly in shock, Alex had a large bandage covering her head and an IV tube in the back of one hand. Molly walked over to her mother and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"She was shot taking me to school, a bad man called Arthur Layton took her hostage on a boat."

Gene blinked, remembering how obsessed Alex was with that piece of scum when she first arrived.

Molly stroked her mother's hand and said in a tremulous voice.

"I over heard the doctor talking to Evan, she's dying Mr Hunt, my mummy's dying."

The little girl started to cry and Gene automatically stretched out a hand to comfort her, momentarily forgetting that Molly was just a vision on a cold screen. He sniffed, as he felt his own eyes prick with tears, it had been a stressful few weeks what with Super Mac, Chris's betrayal and now this, the thought of his Bolly dying was too much. Molly looked at him, tears running down her face and said.

"It's July 2008 Mr Hunt, mum told you the truth even though she knew you'd never believe her. D'you know why?"

"No." Gene said hoarsely.

"Because you said 'if I mean anything at all to you.' She couldn't ignore that, she LOVES you Mr Hunt."

"Huh, she's got a funny way of showing it." Gene said remembering all the shouting matches he'd had with her over the past 2 years.

"If I can't persuade you perhaps my Grandmother can."

The hospital room faded away to leave Molly standing in the middle of an otherwise blank screen, she disappeared to reveal Caroline Price.

Gene was non-plussed. "But you're…"

"Dead?…Alex Price's mum? Yes I'm both."

"So that means…fuck! Alex is…"

"Well done!" Caroline said sarcastically.

"I knew there was a brain in there beneath all that Neanderthal pig-headedness. Go to my daughter Chief Inspector, she needs you now more than ever and you need her, although I suspect wild horses wouldn't make you admit it. Between you, you can clear up the mess that Operation Rose will bring."

The image faded and the screen went dark again, Gene rubbed his face trying to take it all in.

If he was to believe the ghost of Caroline Price (and his gut instinct did), then that brought all sorts of questions to the surface. How could he talk to a dead solicitor? How could he see Molly? And just what the hell did that make Alex?

There was a fact, a piece of knowledge that kept trying to claw it's way out of Gene's sub-conscious, but self-preservation constantly pushed it back down. He saw disjointed images in his mind. A weather vane, a deserted farmhouse and a scarecrow all underneath a leaden sky, he didn't have a clue what they meant but they scared the living crap out of him.

He knew they were significant in some way, at some point in the future he'd remember exactly why they were important and need someone to help him cope with the fallout, if he played his cards right that someone could be Alex. God alone knew she was the only one left in his life that really mattered to him.

If he could get her to forgive him then, some time soon, Gene would tell her how he felt and perhaps they could make a life together, but not tonight.

All he wanted tonight was to apologise, then together they could face Operation Rose.

Gene pulled his coat on and left the building, hoping that he could make thing right with her.

XXXXX

A few moments later, a hard-looking, blond, Irish woman wandered around the now deserted CID, looking to seduce Gene and separate him from Alex Drake forever. She was looking forward to spending the night in Gene's bed; those piecing blue eyes and macho persona were quite a turn on, but he was nowhere to be found. Oh well. She'd report back to Summers and find out what to do next.

XXXXX

Gene managed to enter Luigi's and sneak up the stairs without being seen, he stood outside Alex's front door and hesitated. If he knocked she'd probably ignore him, he could break the door down but that wouldn't exactly help him plead his case with her, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a key – the one he always meant to give back after Alex had taken up residence.

As Gene put his key in the lock the usual trepidation flooded through him. Whenever he came to her flat he was convinced his greatest fear would be realised; she'd be in the arms of another man. Then he remembered Molly's assertion that Alex loved him, Gene took a deep breath and went in.

Alex was asleep, slumped on the sofa and cuddling a blanket, it was the one he'd covered her with on her first night here. Gene suddenly realised that he'd been taking care of her ever since.

A dozen memories came back; carrying her into CID, the vault, laying her freezing, limp body on a sofa in the Cale's restaurant, watching her deliver a baby at the gypsy camp and he admitted what he'd secretly known all along.

This beautiful, intelligent, complex and quite frankly irritating woman had wormed her way into his heart. He had to be with her no matter who or what she was and that thought brought those disturbing images back, he saw the scarecrow gazing sightlessly at him and his face drained of colour.

"Alex." His voice was little more than a whisper.

She awoke with a slight start and frowned as she focused on Gene standing in front of her. He looked completely shell-shocked, Alex put the blanket to one side and stood up.

"If you've come back to shout at me again…." Gene cut her off.

"NO. I've ….seen Molly." Gene's eyes never left her face, intent on her reaction.

"My baby?" Alex took half a pace closer to him, reaching a hand out.

"Is she here?" Alex looked over his shoulder, half expecting to see her daughter in the room with them.

"She was on that computer in my office."

A fresh tear trickled down Alex's cheek and Gene resisted the urge to kiss it away.

"She was with her…your mother. Gave me a right ear bashing." He struggled to push the thought of Alex dying in that hospital bed from his mind.

Hope flickered in Alex's eyes and her expression softened, if Gene had started seeing things too he might start to believe her.

Gene saw the look change on her face, this was his chance to apologise. He knew some of the things he'd accused her of were unforgivable, but he couldn't imagine life without her, he took her in his arms and buried his face in her neck.

"'M sorry Bols, so sorry."

Alex gave a soft sob of relief and held him tightly rubbing his back, thanking what ever passed for as Gods in this world that Gene had changed his mind.

It felt so good to be this close to her that Gene couldn't resist planting a brief kiss on her neck. Alex inhaled sharply as a spark of electricity shot through her.

He raised his head and Alex lowered her mouth over his, kissing him gently. Gene pulled away in shock, that wasn't why he'd come here, he'd just wanted to say sorry and get back to their uneasy friendship. Alex went to kiss him again, but Gene moved his head back.

"Please Gene."

He moved out of her embrace, his expression unreadable. For one heart stopping moment Alex thought he was going to walk out, but he stood motionless.

Gene collected his thoughts, he had to do this right, make sure that Alex understood what he wanted before this went any further.

He cleared his throat and said earnestly.

"I don't do one-night stands Bolly. Not with you."

Alex was silent, heart pounding at his declaration, she waited for him to make the next move and Gene took a step forward his eyes glued to hers, acutely aware this was IT, shit or bust time.

"A while ago you asked me to let you in, if we do this, if we…make love, I'll never be able to let you go."

"Good! I don't want you to. Something tells me I'll never see Molly again. If I can't go back to her I want it to be with you. Please, I love you."

Gene suddenly couldn't breathe let alone talk, Alex LOVED him, he stood a little taller. The power of speech may have deserted him but he could show Alex how he felt.

They stared at each other for a couple of heartbeats, then Gene bent his head and gently brushed lips, trying to heal the hurt he'd caused earlier in his office.

Desire swept over both of them and the kiss changed, with a groan of lust, Gene deepened the kiss and slid one hand down to massage her arse, pulling her tightly against him. She could feel his growing erection pressing into her stomach and a strong pulse began to throb between her thighs, it had been so long since Alex had made love and the anticipation made her dizzy with want.

Alex eagerly opened her mouth and their tongues caressed, she played with the soft hair at the nape of his neck with slightly trembling fingers.

Gene pulled his body back to give himself room to slide a hand over her breast, he flexed his fingers, loving the weight and size of it, he'd imagined this almost every night since Alex had shown up, but the reality was infinitely better.

Alex moaned at the sensation, her nipple tightening under the ball of his thumb.

It wasn't enough, she needed to be touched without barriers and she stepped away to strip off her clothes, exposing her upper body to his lustful gaze.

He pulled her back into his eager arms, cupping her breast and dotting gentle kisses from her neck downwards, stopping when he reached the nipple. Gene licked a circle round it, making Alex sigh, then sucked it into his hot mouth swiping it repeatedly with his tongue.

"Oh God Gene…yesss…harder." She gasped, the heat at the apex of her thighs was almost unbearable and she squeezed her legs together attempting to find some relief.

Gene drew his teeth over the sensitised nub and Alex cried out in pleasure.

He dropped to his knees and unbuttoned her jeans, licking and sucking at her stomach as he peeled them and her underwear off. Alex stepped out of them, using his shoulder to steady herself. Their eyes met and Gene silently asked permission to carry on, Alex sat on the edge of the sofa and opened her knees wide for him an excited smile on her lips. He shuffled over and began to kiss his way along her inner thigh, while one hand played with the dark curls at her apex.

Alex was sure she'd never been this turned on before, but then 2 years of teasing and flirting was a hell of a lot of foreplay. Each touch of his lips on the soft skin of her leg sent a spark of electricity straight to her groin, by the time his cheek nuzzled her neat triangle of hair Alex was almost ready to explode. He opened her further using a gentle finger and thumb, then blew a stream of cool air over her heated sex.

"Ahhh …fuck..Gene." she gasped.

Gene chuckled. "In a bit sweetheart."

He lowered his head and slid his tongue along her hot, wet folds, making Alex shiver with desire. Gene began to lap at her, firm, flat strokes of his tongue, while his thumb rubbed delicate circles over her clit.

Who'd have thought Gene Hunt would be such a generous lover, Alex mused as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub and eased 2 fingers inside her, he began to pump matching his rhythm to her thrusting hips.

Gene sat back to watch as his skilled fingers drove Alex ever closer to climax. She was moaning loudly each time his fingers stroked her G spot and the sound sent shards pleasure straight to his balls.

He quickened his pace as he felt her muscles start to clamp onto his fingers and Alex stiffened as climax pulsed through her, gasping his name. Gene carried on pumping drawing out her pleasure, only stopping when Alex's hips grew still and her moans quietened.

He sat beside her and Alex cuddled into him, her mouth seeking his and they kissed deeply for several moments. Then Alex stood, holding her hand out to him.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?"

Gene also got to his feet but instead of taking her out stretched hand, he swept her up in his arms, making Alex squeal in surprise, he settled her against him and strode off to the bedroom.

He set Alex down on her feet beside the bed and she realised that she was naked while he was still fully dressed.

"Since I've showed you mine…." She said mischievously.

Alex eagerly unbuttoned his shirt as he let his jacket fall to the floor and toed off his boots and socks.

The material of his trousers was straining as it fought to contain his erection, she ran her hand lightly over the bulge.

"Ahh…Bols…please." Gene gasped.

Alex quickly removed both the trousers and boxers down his firm thighs and he sighed audibly as his cock sprang free.

"Better?" Alex said, smiling.

"Things were getting a little…constricted in there." Gene stepped free of his clothes.

"Bigger in every department." She eyed him appreciatively.

"Never had any complaints." Gene squared his shoulders proud that his assets came up to scratch.

She took his cock in her hand, hearing his sharp inhalation and rubbed her other palm along his length sensuously.

The sensation was incredible, too good for Gene to be able to last.

"Careful Bolly-keks, it's been so long that it might go off any second."

Alex looked at him, his mouth was smirking but she recognised the loneliness in his eyes, how well she knew that feeling and a wave of love rushed over her.

"That will NOT be a problem in the future." She said huskily.

He pulled her back into his arms and they kissed languidly, Gene deliberately slowing the pace. This was their first time and he felt it deserved to be cherished, not hurried in a blaze of lust.

The sensation of skin against skin was delightful; Alex stroked his back and nuzzled at his shoulder, drawing lazy circles with her tongue.

"Feels amazing Bols, wanted you for so long." Gene rumbled, his mouth teasing her ear.

"Me too love, glad we waited though."

"Yeah, now it's not just sex." Gene pulled back to look in her eyes, wanting Alex to know how much she meant to him but not yet able to say it.

Alex pulled him in for another tongue-tangling kiss, her hand slid between them and she caressed his cock again, Gene gasped and ordered.

"Bed now! Before my knees give way."

Alex scrambled onto the bed, closely followed by Gene, they embraced and kissed with more urgency than before, groins rubbing together.

Gene rolled onto his back pulling Alex with him, her legs straddling his hips, breasts grazing his chest. She lifted her hips and sank down, taking him in to the hilt.

They both moaned at the sensation, this felt so right. Their bodies fit together perfectly, as if made for each other.

Alex rested on her forearms; her mouth still glued to Gene's and began to raise and lower herself over him slowly, grinding their hips together.

Gene moved his hands to her arse, guiding her movements, loving the hot, wet tightness of her around his throbbing cock, determined to make Alex reach her climax first.

She broke the kiss when the need for air became desperate, lungs heaving she rode him harder, loving his moan of appreciation at her efforts. Alex could already feel the beginnings of orgasm stirring, the feel of him inside her at long last was going to tip her over the edge any second.

She noticed that Gene was watching their coupling intently, staring transfixed as his thick member repeatedly penetrated her. Alex let her eyes follow his and was instantly as fascinated as he was, the sight of their love making increased the pleasure and she gasped at each thrust of his hips. Gene noticed her watching and he said breathlessly.

"Fucking love you Alex."

"God ..Gene, love you." She replied as orgasm crashed over her, the feel of her clamping around him pulled Gene's climax from him and he erupted deep inside her with a roar of ecstasy.

Alex collapsed on top of him, tucking her head in the crook of his neck and planting lazy kisses while Gene stroked her back tenderly.

As they lay contentedly, Alex felt her conscious prick; she should really say something about PC Summers embedded in that slab of concrete. Now that they were lovers she wouldn't keep any more secrets from him, couldn't risk him walking away if he found out from someone else.

"Gene?"

"Mmmm." Gene was feeling totally relaxed for the first time in years.

"I've…got a confession to make." She said hesitantly.

He grinned. "Don't tell me, you really were a Tom before you joined the force."

"No Gene, I'm being serious. I've been framed for murder." Alex went to move away but Gene held her tightly to him.

"By that bastard Boris, yeah I saw. I followed you that night."

Alex did pull away at that; she looked down on him questioningly.

"I just wanted to keep an eye on you." Gene was economical with the truth, the jealousy he'd felt at her spending time with Boris had made him go after her. He carried on quickly with.

"Good job I did, you can't stay out of trouble for 5 minutes." She started to speak but Gene cut her off with.

"Bols, we'll sort it later. I know you're innocent and no one's gonna take you away from me now. Come 'ere."

He pulled her back down into his embrace and kissed her forehead, Alex snuggled against him, she had total confidence in Gene and was content to leave it to him.

Gene concentrated on enjoying Alex's naked body on his, they would have to get up in a bit and go back to work.

Now that he'd accepted the truth about Alex they could really work together and put a stop to Operation Rose, as a team they would be unbeatable and as a couple hopefully unbreakable.

Work could wait for half an hour or so, the most important thing right now was to stay exactly where they were and indulge in a spot of post coital cuddling. Purely for Alex's benefit of course!

The End.

A/N – Hope you enjoyed the story, please R&R.

Kim.


End file.
